Heartless Music
by SakuHira
Summary: twins Kazumi and Kazue and their twin brothers Kazuhiko and Kazuo transfer to Seisou Academy Music School. Kazumi loves music, but her songs have no soul. My first fanfic, please read and review.


1Disclaimer!! I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO or the characters

**Music Department Class 2-A**

"Class please welcome Hitomi Kazumi-san and Hitomi Kazue-san, the new transfer students." the teacher said at the beginning of class.

The two girls were average in height and were slim, with jet black hair that ran down to their waists.

"If there are any questions we will take them" Kazue said

"What instrument do you two major in." asked Kotone

"We both major in the classical violin" Kazue responded

"Thank you, please treat us well" Kazumi barley whispered

"Your seats are in the back row. If you need anything just ask Tsukimori-kun, he will be happy to help you." The teacher said and pointed when they were done introducing themselves

'Why the hell do I have to help the new kids? Sensei must be mad at me' Len thought to himself

******************************************************************************

**Music Department Class 3-B**

"Hitomi Kazuhiko-san and Hitomi Kazuo-san, are our new transfer students." the teacher said

"If you would like to introduce yourselves."

"Hello my name is Hitomi Kazuhiko, I am the eldest, I have a brother and two sisters. I major in the cello. Nice to meet you all." Kazuhiko said with a polite bow

"My name is Hitomi Kazuo, I have a brother and two younger sisters. I major in the viola, Nice to meet you." Kazuo said

"Hihara-kun will help you if you need any thing. Your seats are there." The teacher pointed to the empty desks in the back

When the boys took their seats Kazuki said "I'm kazuki I play the trumpet, nice to meet you."

******************************************************************************

**Seisou Academy Lunch hall**

"Hey Amou-chan! Did you hear about the four new transfer students in the music department?" Hino Kahoko asked

"Yes, and apparently they are all practicing through lunch hour. From what I heard they all play together in a quartet." Amou replied

"T...hat ... is ... very... interes...ting. I... would like... to... hear them...some...time." Keiichi said in between yawns

"Oh, Keiichi-kun we didn't see you there." Kaho said

"Hello Kaho-senpai." Fuyuumi Shoko said

"Fuyuumi-chan did you get to see the new students?" Amou asked

"Uhh, yyes." Fuyuumi answered

"What did they look like" Kaho pressed, while Amou glared

"Umm, they are, umm, tall, and umm, have black hair, and umm, the girls have long hair, and, and the umm, boys hair is cut like, Ryotaro-senpai's hair. All of them are strikingly beautiful" Fuyuumi said quietly.

"Those transfer students are such a pain." Len complained to himself 'They didn't even ask any questions yet' he added mentally while walking into the lunch room

"Oie!! Len!! Over here" Kahoko yelled

'I think this is the worst day of my life' Len said mentally

******************************************************************************

**Music Department Practice room**

"Kazumi and Kazue, how do you like your classes?" asked Kazuhiko during the practice

"It was fine, Kazuhiko nii-sama" Kazumi and Kazue answered together

"Can people tell you two apart?" Kazuo

"I don't know" Kazue answered

"Stop!" Kazuhiko said and every one stopped playing

"That was horrible sounding! This is a easy song! Kazuo, you are going to fast over here" Kazuhiko said and pointed to a part on the score

"Sorry, Sorry" Kazuo responded

"Kazumi and Kazue, you guys are going to slow making it hard for Kazuo, and as for me my music just does not sound right." Kazuhiko said and whispered the last part

"Why don't we do Pachelbell's Canon in D major?" Kazumi suggested

"Why can't we play like that more often?" Kazue asked after they finished the song

"The music sounded very warm." Kazumi whispered

"Hey you guys are going to be late if you keep daydreaming." Kazuo said while putting away his cello.

"Oh my come on let's go, Kazue" Kazumi said and left

"You guy's don't have to go to class?" Kazue asked before she left

"No, we have free period next." Kazuo answered

"Kazue, do you hear something?" asked Kazumi once they were in the stairwell "It sounds like a violin."

"I don't hear anything. Come on Kazumi, were going to be late!" Kazue said

"You go on with out me I'll catch up soon." Kazumi said

"Fine, but you are going to be late." Kazue said and went on the class room

Kazumi walked up the stair well and to the door of the roof.

'That song is Schubert's Ave Maria' Kazumi thought to herself 'It sounds so beautiful and carefree'

'Who is playing that song? It's neither perfect nor precise, but it has the musician's heart and soul in it' Kazumi thought again

"Ouch!" Kazumi cried as the door hit her in her face

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." the girl said

"It's okay. I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your practice, my name is Hitomi Kazumi" Kazumi whispered

"Oh! You must be the new student, nice to meet you I am Hino Kahoko, but you can call me Kaho."

"Huh?" Kaho said as Kazumi fainted

"Oh no! Someone help! Hitomi-san fainted! Someone help!" Kaho panicked


End file.
